It was fate
by SodasGurl
Summary: What if you can controle your fate? What if you cant? Well Steve is going through some tough times right now, Can he take charge of how his life is gonna turn out? R&R to find out *chapter 3 is up finally*
1. Chapter 1

Ok I don't own anyone in this story, ok fine I own a few people but not the ones you already know I just own the ones you don't know and half the time I don't claim to even know them lol J/K I own anyone I decide to make up and I don't own anyone I don't make up and I'm about to confuse myself so I'll shut up and get to the story now =) Oh and one more thing, Some of you I have asked you a question, "What is the first thing that comes to your mind when I say the word 'Fate'" well I changed my mind about how I'm gonna do this story but this is why I was asking. On to the story. Oh and this is my Steve story all about Steve =) (he's so cute) and it may be confusing at first but I do have most of it planned out I've been working on it for weeks and have an idea for what I want and it will make sense with time I promise now I'll stop writing up here before its longer than the chapter.  
  
Fate- Destiny, how your life will be, however you want to think of the word Fate it means the same thing. Our lives are predestined and there's nothing you can do about it. Or so we think.  
  
Have you ever met someone that you thought you could spend the rest of your life with? How about someone you felt if you could live forever with one person that they would be the one? Well what if you got the chance to be immortal with the one you love, could you be true to that person forever or would you wander after a few hundred years?  
  
Our dreams tell us everything we need to know but not everyone listens to our dreams, what if we did? Could we change our fate? Who knows, if everyone listened to his or her dreams we might be able to change out fate but if we did would it make our lives better or would we still wonder what our lives would have been like if we never knew our fate?  
  
Some of us depend on of family of friends to help us when we get confused of if we need help with something. In the East side of town where I live all we've got is our friends. Most of us don't have much money, a real family, a good car, we're greasers that's our fate.  
  
My name is Sodapop Curtis, My best friend Steve Randle recently began to think about his life and what he thought it was worth, He scared me for a while with thoughts of killing himself and saying his life wasn't worth living for. That's why I'm glad he met his new girlfriend Melody. I think meeting her was good for Steve but then again I could be wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm sorry if that first chapter was confusing I'm working on making it less confusing and hope to have the next chapter soon but I'm asking for at least 5 reviews per chapter. So please review I'm working really hard on this story. I hope you all enjoy. Peace  
  
OK I changed it from West side to East side sorry I got them mixed up. =) Thanx "Someone" for pointing that out for me I missed that =) 


	2. Chapter 2

OK remember this is from Sodas POV until the end and Steve's POV will be the last couple of chapters. Anyway Please review =) I own the girls except for Michelle and Eilisa. Oh and this chapter is mainly introducing the girls.  
  
Steve walked out from the back room wiping his hands on an old rag.  
  
"Hey buddy I gotta go pick up Becca want anything while I'm gone?" I shook my head and he shrugged.  
  
It had been a year since Dallas and Johnny died and Steve was coping pretty well, he had found himself a girlfriend. Hey all of us found a girlfriend, even Pony. Te girls helped a lot with the pain by being there for us.  
  
Before I go back to Steve let me tell you about the girls. Darry's girlfriends name is Eilisa. He met her at a club he went to shortly after Johnny and Dally's death. She was the singer that night. She's a real nice woman and real smart too. Darry asked her to marry him a couple of weeks ago. She's been good for Darry, he's lightened up a lot on Pony and me because of her. He's even going out and acting like he's 21 instead of 40 again.  
  
Pony's girl changed him too. She basically had him at hello. Jennifer, or Jen as Pony calls her is a sweet girl and real smart in school just like Pony. She moved to Tulsa from somewhere in Texas about a month after Dally and Johnny's death, they've been together ever since.  
  
Michelle has kept Two-Bit down to earth most of the time. He pays for things more often now, and he even has a Job. He works at the movie theater with Michelle; he likes it ok he gets to go see free movies. Oh and he finally graduated a couple of weeks ago. Michelle helped him catch up to where he was supposed to be so he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life in school. He hasn't fully adjusted to being a graduate yet. He still gets up in the mornings and gets dressed for school before realizing he doesn't have to go.  
  
Steve's sister Sabrina came back to town after hearing about Dally and Johnny. They were both close friends of hers. Since she came back we have been dating. It took Steve a while to get used to us being together but he finally did. Rina looks a bit like Steve but with bright blue eyes that can be as cold and expressionless as Dallys one moment and as soft and caring as Johnny's the next. She's a drop out like me but she dropped out for the same reason I did, to help her family, Right now she's working at the DX with Steve and me. Out of all the girls she's the most different. She'll get the feelings about things and the feelings are usually right. Which brings me back to Steve and Rebecca.  
  
Steve met Rebecca a while before Dallas and Johnny died but they just started dating soon after. But every time she's around Rina gets real quiet and wont talk to anyone until Rebecca leaves, but since Steve seems to like her so much Rina never says anything. Rebecca isn't the nicest person. She puts everyone down, and she acts like she's better than everyone else. Her dark green eyes always make her look like she's up to something. I do have to agree with Rina she does seem a bit strange.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for this chapter =) Sorry that wasn't an exciting chapter but Rina's feelings are gonna play a part in the story later on. Anyway please review and I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Thanx Peace 


	3. Chapter 3

* Yawn * its 1:30 in the morning and I'm bored out of my mind, I should go to bed but I wanted to update a couple of things. I'm kinda disappointed that more people didn't like this one, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter, Oh well maybe I'll get more for this one (Hint, hint)  
  
  
  
  
  
I yawned and went back to the front of the DX to wait on a customer that had just come in. Rina was in the back unpacking a shipment of parts that had come in. Steve was gone to pick up Rebecca and I was left to wait on people. I shrugged it off and finished helping them before going back to the back to help Rina.  
  
"Hey babe." I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and sitting across from her. She didn't say anything but instead sat real quiet and still.  
  
"You ok?" She shook her head.  
  
"Soda, after Steve gets back could I have the rest of the day off?" I shrugged, I didn't know why she wanted the day off but I figured I could always ask.  
  
"Yea sure I guess, are you ok?" She shook her head again.  
  
"I'm just not feeling very well today." She said slowly and finished unpacking her box.  
  
"Want me to drive you home?" She shook her head again, she wasn't saying much today.  
  
"No I'll be fine, thanks anyway." I smiled and nodded as I heard a car horn outside followed by high-pitched laughter. Steve was back. Rina stood up and grabbed her jacket wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Steve, hey Becca." I said waving to them as we came out from the back. Rina glanced over at Rebecca before lowering her head like she was trying to hide.  
  
"Hey Steve I gave Rina the rest of the day off, she's not feeling well will you help me cover for her?" Steve nodded and I gave Rina a quick kiss bye before she started walking home.  
  
"Hey Soda do you know what's up with Rina? She's been acting really weird lately." I shook my head quickly. I knew what was wrong but I promised I wouldn't tell Steve.  
  
"Nope, I have no idea." I replied walking back inside.  
  
After work I went back home to find Rina sitting on the couch with the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hey I thought you went home." I said sitting next to her.  
  
"I got bored and decided to come here." I shrugged and turned my attention to the Mickey Mouse marathon that was on. Two-Bit and Michelle were glued to the TV and Pony and Jen were doing homework on the floor while Darry and Eilisa cooked dinner.  
  
"Where's Steve?" Rina's quiet voice came from next to me.  
  
"Him and Becca went back to your house." I replied and she sighed.  
  
"I don't like her Soda." I nodded.  
  
"I know you don't, but don't worry, Steve is gonna be ok." She sighed again and sat back on the couch under my arm.  
  
"I hope so Soda."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. What did ya think? So Rina suspects something about Becca? What could it be? I guess you'll have to review to find out =) Thanx. Peace 


End file.
